<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensō by brainsugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646129">Sensō</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainsugar/pseuds/brainsugar'>brainsugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Identity Issues, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural (not the show), Survivor Guilt, ronan and scott are brothers, ronan becomes an oni, ronan is bisexual, sensō means war in case you didn't know, starts from 3b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:53:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainsugar/pseuds/brainsugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ but i blinked, and the world was gone ❞ in which a teenage boy becomes a japanese ninja warrior</p><p>© Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV.<br/>© Ronan belongs and is made up by me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>I.</strong> <em>these new puritans - we want war </em></p><p><strong>II.</strong> <em>ag silver - hunted </em></p><p><strong>III.</strong> <em>snow ghosts - and the world was gone </em></p><p><strong>IV.</strong> <em>frida sundemo - the sun </em></p><p><strong>V.</strong> <em>feist - pleasure </em></p><p><strong>VI.</strong> <em>shovels &amp; rope - evil </em></p><p><strong>VII.</strong> <em>ben howard - oats in the water </em></p><p><strong>VIII.</strong> <em>lyra - emerald </em></p><p><strong>IX.</strong> <em>black rebel motorcycle club - beat the devil's tattoo</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>❝ it wasn't your fault. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the <em>demon</em> put the sword through her chest </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>and <em>he</em> didn't stop. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>it wasn't you. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>i know you think i blame you, but i don't. and neither would she. so please, listen to me. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>it wasn't your fault. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>i don't blame you. ❞</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>